


New Arrival

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: Sirius finds a friend.





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Chac belongs to Nudebeme! :)

The noise couldn’t have come at a worse time; pouring rain and thundering, the last thing Sirius wanted was to get out of the car. But he heard the bang and felt the Dodge starting to pull to the right, and with a groan of frustration he pulled into the breakdown lane. Bracing himself, he got out of the car and was immediately drenched. His long hair hung in damp strings as he popped the trunk to drag out the spare and jack, cursing.

He was late enough as it was. He’d gone into the city to see one of Chac’s shows and it had run a little later than usual, then he’d gotten caught in traffic leaving Astoria. Now it was nearing three AM, and he just wanted to go to bed. Vorstag was probably going to worry; Sirius had texted him when he’d left, but that was almost two hours ago now. 

Sirius always carried a Mag-Lite in his trunk and now he turned it on, illuminating the tire. He put it down on the ground, aiming it at the wheel to see what he was doing. With a grunt, he pulled off the Dodge’s hubcap and began loosening the lug nuts, dropping each into the overturned hubcap. He loved his old car, a ’69 Charger he’d been given by his late uncle and restored from a rusting hulk to his pride and joy. He wasn’t thinking about that now, though. The wind changed and blew the rain right into his face, causing him to splutter. Of course he’d get a flat tonight of all nights, with a fucking storm and on a lonely stretch of road, one he usually blasted down… but tonight he’d been going slow because of the rain. Muttering under his breath, he pulled off the flat tire and hoisted the spare into place. 

“Shit, fuck, bloody fucking hell,” he swore to himself as he started wrenching the lug nuts back into place. His hand slipped on the wet wrench, his knuckle scraping against the edge of a nut and bringing blood. “Aw, SHIT,” he groaned aloud, angrily. He shook it off and replaced the hubcap, before sitting back on his heels and shining the light on his flat tire. Gloomily he flicked at the culprit - a huge nail. “Fucker might as well be a goddamned railroad spike,” he hissed through his teeth, hoisting the flat into his trunk. He walked around the Dodge to pick up his tools, and accidentally kicked the flashlight, which rolled over the edge and into some bushes.

“FUCK!” Sirius scrambled after it, following its tumbling light. “Aw, shit, shit-” He knew there was a stream in the woods just off the road, and he’d be fucked if the Mag-Lite rolled in there.

But it stopped on the edge, bumping up against something. Sirius scooped it up, his fingers brushing not a rock or tree as he expected, but some rough cloth. 

“Oh fuck…. don’t let it be a body, I don’t fuckin’ need that right now,” he groaned unhappily, but shining the light at his feet he realized it was a burlap sack, halfway submerged in the river. Just trash.

“Litterbugs,” Sirius muttered in disgust, and then he saw the half of the bag still on land was moving. His first thought was skunk or squirrel, but then a weak whimpering noise reached his ears, and he dropped to his knees in a hurry, pulling open the bag.

A little grey puppy poked its nose out, whining. It was even wetter than Sirius was at the moment, shivering madly. Sirius gently helped the puppy out, suddenly forgetting the storm. “Hey, you,” he said softly. “Here… come here.” He lifted the puppy, a shaggy thing not more than six weeks old. It whined and wriggled, still shivering. Sirius opened his jacket and tucked the puppy inside, cradling it. With his free hand he opened the bag some more, terrified there were more puppies inside… drowned, at this rate. But the sack was empty. It seemed the little guy had been abandoned all alone.

Sirius’ heart broke. The little dog wriggled closer to him, searching for warmth. “Okay, little one,” he murmured to it. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

He returned to the Dodge, turning on its overhead lights to get a better look. The puppy was a male, but Sirius had no idea what breed it was. Probably a mutt. But he felt bad for the little thing, abandoned to die, and he was furious that someone would treat an animal this way. Bitterly, he hoped the person who’d abandoned the puppy would get into an accident. 

He drove home with the dog in his coat, and it was four AM before he finally pulled the Dodge into the garage beside his husband’s Explorer. As he swung his long legs out of the car the garage light snapped on and Vorstag was in the doorway, looking half-asleep but anxious. “Oh love, I was worried,” he said. “You took so long I thought something had happened…”

“Yeah, it did,” Sirius said glumly, taking off his boots and leaving them beside the door. “I got a flat tire on the way back and had to change it in the rain.” He took the towel Vorstag offered, but instead of drying himself he shrugged off his leather jacket, then wrapped the puppy in the towel. Vorstag’s eyes widened.

“Sirius, is that..?”

“I found him by the stream,” Sirius said sadly. “My flashlight rolled away and when I found it… well. Somebody’d put him in a sack and tossed him in the woods.”

Vorstag’s face hardened. “Son of a bitch.”

“I couldn’t leave him there.” Sirius handed the bundle to Vorstag and pulled off his sopping clothes, dropping them next to the washing machine before following Vorstag into the house. “Poor little guy.”

“I’ll see what we can give him.” Vorstag hunted in the cupboard as Sirius, dead tired, collapsed into a kitchen chair. “Chicken broth might do it, hang on…” 

The little dog seemed content to be held as Vorstag warmed up the broth. He poured some in an empty pie tin and handed it to Sirius, who dipped his finger in it, stirring the lukewarm liquid and offering it to the dog. The puppy sniffed eagerly and began to drink. When he was done he closed his eyes, and Sirius hoped he’d be okay. “Do you mind…?” he asked Vorstag, biting his lip. They’d talked about a dog, deciding it’d be good to have one around since moving into their home, but wanting to put it off until they had a little more money. But now it seemed fate had taken over. Vorstag stroked the little dog’s nose, smiling at his bedraggled husband.

“I don’t think it’d be fair to give him up now,” he said softly. “He seems like he needs you.” 

Sirius looked down at the puppy, who yawned and nestled further into his towel. “Yeah.” He smiled up at Vorstag. “Guess we’re parents now.”

“I guess we are.” Vorstag smiled back, kissing Sirius’ forehead. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Sounds good.” Sirius rose and they headed off to bed, the puppy between them. Suddenly the delay and the flat tire didn’t bother Sirius anymore. If he hadn’t gotten a flat, if the flashlight hadn’t rolled away… he wouldn’t have saved this little life. It felt good. The next few days they’d have to keep a close eye on their new arrival, and a trip to a vet was in order, but Sirius had a good feeling the puppy would pull through. Comforted, he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.


End file.
